El poder del rey
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Mi intento sobre un punto de vista más detallado de Lelouch, cuando conoció a C.C. por primera vez y su vida cambió para siempre.


**El poder del rey**

La realidad parecía cambiar. El corazón de Lelouch galopaba frenéticamente mientras miraba a la boca de los fusiles apuntadas hacia él.

Los otros ya se habían ido. Suzaku, disparado por su propio superior. La extraña chica de pelo verde, que había interceptado una bala dirigida contra él, le golpeó justo en el medio de la frente. ¿Realmente era su propio turno ahora?

,¿Voy a encontrar mi final aquí también?' A manos de soldados británicos nada menos, que estaban dispuestos a matar a un compatriota inocente, un estudiante inofensivo, simplemente por el placer de hacerlo. , Sin poder hacer nada ... tan rápido ... ¡Nunnally!'

Una imagen de su amada hermana menor apareció frente a sus ojos. Desde el día en que murió su madre, Nunnally no podía caminar ni ver. Ella era una criatura tan frágil, que todo en Lelouch gritaba para protegerla. Ella, que había estado con él desde el principio, la única que se había quedado. El único que consideraba verdadera familia.

Y ahora, todo había terminado? ¿Sin cumplir su promesa a Suzaku de destruir el Imperio Britanniense? ¿Sin crear un lugar para Nunally donde pueda vivir feliz y sin tristezas?

No. No pudo. Simplemente no fue justo.

¿Y aho lo último de la Tierra que vió fue una verdadera prueba de lo podridos que estaban los británicos? ¿La razón por qué los odiaba? No. No, y otra vez no. Esto ciertamente no era lo último que quería ver. Y aunque Lelouch nunca había pensado mucho acerca de su propia muerte, no era así como él quería que sucediera.

No tenía idea de que su vida había cambiado en el momento en que había decidido desafiar a un aristócrata a un juego de ajedrez, apostando dinero en el proceso.

Una mano firme agarró su muñeca. Y Lelouch sintió como si su espíritu fuera sacado de su cuerpo, hacia un vacío negro con hilos de luz azul.

„No quieres que termine aquí, ¿verdad?", una voz femenina y extranamente resonando le preguntó.

La realidad comenzó a cambiar rápidamente. Lelouch estaba tan sorprendido por la experiencia, que su mente parecía haber ganado la consistencia de la miel. Todo lo que podía pensar era , ¿Que…?'

„Parece que tienes una razón para vivir", la voz continuó.

Fue entonces cuando de repente le pareció familiar a Lelouch. Él solo la había escuchado gritar una frase corta, pero ... ,¿Es esa chica? De ninguna manera… ' No podría ser ella, ¿verdad? Él la había visto dispararado a boca de jarro con sus propios ojos. Pero la voz ... sonaba como la de ella.

„Si tienes poder, ¿podrás vivir?", ella preguntó. „Este es un contrato. Te otorgaré poder, pero a cambio quiero que concedas uno de mis deseos. Si aceptas el contrato, vivirás como humano, pero diferente de otros humanos. Un destino diferente, un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente ..."

Las imágenes surgieron a través de Lelouch. Imágenes que no entendió. Todo lo que podía hacer era escuchar la voz mientras flotaba, ingrávido, alejado de la realidad.

„El poder del rey te aislará", ella explicó. „Si estás preparado para eso ..."

Otra imagen. Una voz que Lelouch sabía muy bien - y odiaba desde el fondo de su corazón.

„La unión de Ragnarök. ¡¿La leyenda comenzó ya una vez más?!"

Una hilera de personas apareció frente a sus ojos, de pie en un lugar que no podía ver claramente y que no reconoció, de espaldas a él. Pero habría reconocido al dueño de la voz en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento.

Su padre.

Esa voz, esa escena, hizo que algo en Lelouch se rompiera. Su desición era tan clara como si hubiera tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Si fue honesto, la pregunta no se presentó en primer lugar. El joven de cabello negro no tenía idea de qué era exactamente este poder del rey. Pero él sabía una cosa: Quería ser condenado si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad única en la vida. Durante años, había pensado en cómo atacar Britannia. Sin embargo, ¿qué podría hacer un simple niño? Especialmente sin un ejército? Simplemente le faltaba de todo: hombres, dinero e influencia. Ni siquiera cuando había pasado de niño a joven había encontrado una solución. Lelouch nunca le había mostrado a nadie, pero había estado desesperado por eso. Él y Nunally aún eran muy jóvenes, pero no podía soportar la idea de nunca lograr su objetivo antes de envejecer y morir. No solo eso. Mientras soportaba esa desesperación, había vivido una vida de mentiras durante muchos años. Ahora, sin embargo...

Las palabras salieron para si mismos. „Bien entonces. ¡Voy a atar ese contrato!"

El mundo cambió irreversiblemente. Dos engranajes haciendo clic el uno en el otro. Era una sensación que Lelouch nunca había experimentado antes, una que ni siquiera podía comenzar a describir. Sin embargo, una cosa que él reconoció.

Poder.

Surgió a través de él, se acumuló en su ojo izquierdo. Palpitó y pulsó, causando que Lelouch agarrara una mano sobre el. Pero ya su cuerpo se acostumbró a este nuevo poder, la palpitación disminuyendo. Y por primera vez, se sintió verdaderamente y absolutamente poderoso.

Lentamente, se levantó. Había un grupo de soldados del que tenía que ocuparse. Y lo más dulce de todo era que, junto con el poder en sí, todo el conocimiento sobre él había sido incorporado a él. Él estaba más que listo para hacer esto. En verdad ... solo aquellos deberían matar quienes están preparados para matar.

Iba a hacer esto por Suzaku.

Y especialmente para Nunally. Finalmente iba a construir el mundo pacífico que su hermana pequeña siempre había deseado. No importa el costo. Incluso si tuviera que dar su alma por eso, o partes de eso. Incluso si sus manos estuvieran manchadas de sangre. Iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

„ ¡Yo, Lelouch vi Britannia, vos ordeno que mueran!"


End file.
